


Душа моя

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Детские мечты никуда не уходят – они прячутся в тайные уголки души, которые магглы именуют подсознанием. Конечно же, для того, чтобы выскочить в самый неподходящий момент.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	Душа моя

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: а) Лорд (вполне канонно) не знает, что Гарри тоже хоркрукс.  
б) При написании фика не пострадала ни одна мышь.

Лежать было неудобно, и это удивляло больше всего: раньше Беллатрикс легко переносила физический дискомфорт. Так почему же сейчас так неприятен холод каменного пола, чувствуется – и невероятно злит – каждая его неровность, а полураспустившаяся шнуровка на одном из рукавов кажется важнее всего на свете? В том числе – дурацкой церемонии, на которую она час назад с восторгом и благодарностью согласилась.  
– Теперь ты можешь встать, Белла! – голос Повелителя доносился будто издалека.  
«Благодарю вас, Повелитель, за то, что доверили мне…» – собралась Беллатрикс начать свою речь, но с губ почему-то сорвалось совершенно другое:  
– Неужели, проводя одну из самых важнейших церемоний, ты не мог постелить на пол хотя бы покрывало?! Мерлин, и почему вокруг меня одни недоумки?  
– Что ты несёшь? – Волдеморт даже привстал, вспыхнули гневом глаза, за благосклонный взгляд которых она была готова умереть и убить (последнее, само собой, предпочтительней). Вот Повелитель поднял палочку: – Круци… Чёрт, теперь же нельзя! Кто знает, как он отреагирует?  
Но Беллатрикс и без наказания пришла в себя. Грохнулась на колени:  
– Умоляю меня простить, Повелитель! Видимо, мой рассудок не вынес такого огромного счастья и на какое-то время оставил свою хозяйку! Благодарю за то, что сочли меня достойной великой чести – стать хранилищем одной из частей вашей, величайшей в мире, души!  
– Так-то лучше, – проворчал Волдеморт, всё ещё с подозрением глядя на неё. Беллатрикс поднялась, потерла колени, которыми неслабо приложилась об пол.  
– В этом доме есть хоть капля заживляющего зелья? – пробурчала. И выскочила за дверь, не попрощавшись.  
***  
Кажется, радость от превращения в хоркрукс действительно оказалась для Беллы слишком сильной. Оставалось только надеяться, что соприкосновение с частью души величайшего из магов не окажется для неё роковым, и уже завтра она будет такой, как прежде.  
Этим Лорд Волдеморт и успокаивал себя весь вечер, отгоняя назойливую мысль: лучше бы он выбрал Нагини. Конечно, прибившуюся к нему в Албании анаконду нельзя было назвать разумным существом… Хотя и Белла не всегда отличалась сообразительностью.  
Мысль о том, что хоркрукс должен быть способен себя защитить, появилась у Лорда пока он рассматривал воспоминания Люциуса Малфоя. Особенно тот эпизод, в котором появлялась сильно потрепанная книжонка. Покоробившаяся обложка, рваные страницы, в середине – дыра с обгоревшими краями.  
Лорд не сразу понял, как эта картинка соотносится с покаянным видом Люциуса и его жалобным: «Мне нет прощения, Повелитель… Но, может быть, вы попытаетесь?» А когда понял…  
– Это что, мой дневник?!  
От немедленной смерти Люциуса спасло только… Лорд уже не помнил, что именно. Этого «павлина» вечно от неё что-то спасало.  
Как бы то ни было, число осколков его души уменьшилось, так и не достигнув вожделенных семи. Нужно было срочно восстанавливать утерянное, по возможности избегая прежних ошибок. Например, он больше не собирался помещать части души в предметы. Даже старинные артефакты с множеством наложенных на них заклинаний не могли по-настоящему защищаться. То ли дело умелый и умны… нет, это уже лишнее. Сильный маг, блестяще владеющий всеми мыслимыми заклинаниями, бесконечно преданный ему, – вот кто мог стать идеальным вместилищем!  
А теперь та, на которую пал его выбор, кому он доверил самое дорогое… хлопнула дверью перед его носом!  
***  
С утра Белла выглядела вполне нормальной, и Лорд понемногу успокоился. Но после завтрака…  
– Мой Лорд, у меня замечательная мысль! – заявила она, вломившись в комнату, когда он разговаривал со Снейпом, и бесцеремонно выкинув последнего за дверь.  
Звучало угрожающе. Мысль? У Беллы? Да ещё замечательная?  
– Поведай мне её, Белла, я разрешаю.  
– Мой Лорд, я знаю, как обеспечить вас ещё одним хоркруксом, больше не подвергая великую душу самого могущественного мага опасности разрушения!  
Вид у неё был настолько торжественный, что даже Лорда впечатлило: не выставил сразу эту сумасшедшую, а уточнил:  
– И как же?  
– Мы должны пожениться!  
– Во-о-он!!! – От его вопля вздрогнули и погасли свечи. Белла, обиженно дернув плечом, вышла. Чтобы тут же разрыдаться прямо под дверью.  
***  
Следующие полдня Белла – то прикладывая губы к замочной скважине, то барабаня в дверь, то подлетая на метле к окну, – доказывала, что лучший способ создания нового хоркрукса – естественный. Это если взять одного носителя части души, добавить к нему любовь всей его жизни… «Ой, простите, мой Лорд! Другого носителя!» Согласно её версии, месяцев через девять должен был появиться третий. Вернее, недостающий седьмой.  
Лорд всё это время думал, что же ему делать. Вернее, придумал он сразу несколько вариантов, а потом только выбирал. Первый, «убить Беллу», забраковал сразу. Во-первых, в относительно нормальном состоянии она была незаменима. Во-вторых, на каждую психопатку, вернее, неудачный хоркрукс, частей души не напасёшься. Ему и так было не по себе – будто не хватало чего-то. Вот если бы можно было свою душу из неё изъять и пересадить, например… пусть на этот раз будет Нагини. Её тоже не назовёшь беззащитной: с десяток куриц и какой-то маггл из соседней деревни могли бы подтвердить – правда, теперь только во время спиритического сеанса, и то если кто-то решится устроить его для куриц. А ещё Нагини не хотела замуж, в отличие от некоторых. Но в книге по созданию хоркруксов не было ни слова о возможности такого переноса. Кажется, пришла пора – как тогда, на шестом курсе, – посоветоваться с кем-то более знающим.  
***  
Слагхорна подручные Лорда найти не сумели. Оставался Руквуд – тип из отдела Тайн, которого удалось завербовать в последние месяцы первой войны. Сам Лорд с ним ни разу не разговаривал, но, по отзывам Розье и Лестрейнджа, он стоил тех сотен галлеонов, которые они ему платили.  
***  
Начал Руквуд с того, что Лорду и так было хорошо известно.  
– Создание живого хоркрукса – это невероятная, ни с чем не сравнимая магия! Это беспрецедентно, готовая тема для диссерта…  
Пришлось прервать его излияния, намекнув, что не диссертацией единой жив настоящий учёный; а если он не поможет своему господину решить одну маленькую проблему…  
«Проблема» вот-вот должна была явиться: Лорд уже сжёг тринадцать записок от неё. В первых пяти говорилось, что он негодяй, в трех следующих – что она его прощает, ещё в четырёх – что ей нужна помощь в выборе подвязки, украшений для стен свадебного шатра, платьев для подружек невесты и обоев в детской. В последней записке Белла угрожа… вернее, сообщала, что скоро придёт и принесёт стопку каталогов.  
Руквуда эта новость обрадовала. Само собой, возможностью понаблюдать за живым хоркруксом в естественных условиях, а не изучить содержимое каталогов.  
– Постарайтесь увлечь её беседой хотя бы на полчаса, мой Лорд. А в идеале – на час, – попросил он, накладывая на себя дезиллюминационное. Вот сам бы и занимал… экспериментатор!  
Терпения у Лорда хватило ровно на пятьдесят семь минут.  
– Белла, а тебя не смущает, что ты пока замужем за Рудольфусом? – вкрадчиво спросил он, когда выбор всего, кроме обоев, был закончен.  
– Время бракоразводного ритуала уже назначили, – радостно ответила она. – Я попросила Руди, и он сразу согласился!  
«Как я его понимаю!»  
– Ах да, мой Лорд! Вы ведь ещё не сделали мне предложения! – Белла захлопала глазами, губы искривились. Она что, и в самом деле собиралась зареветь?!  
– Убью, и чёрт с ним, хоркруксом, – простонал он.  
– Сделайте ей предложение, мой Лорд! Прошу вас, сделайте, сейчас же! – прошипел ему в ухо невидимый Руквуд. – Кажется, я начинаю понимать, что происходит, но нужно ещё немного времени.  
«Когда приду к власти, я этим учёным…»  
Но додумывать, что именно, Лорд не стал. Мстительно усмехнувшись, превратил в кольцо оставленный Руквудом на столе свиток.  
– Белла, дорогая! Ты выйдешь за меня?  
– О-о, мой Лорд! Это так неожиданно! Мне надо подумать… – «Ты не умеешь». – Я согласна!  
***  
Спросить Руквуда, к каким выводам он пришёл, удалось не сразу: Белла то и дело возвращалась с дурацкими вопросами, вроде: «А если синие с розочками? Это не повлияет на маленький хоркрукс, как ты думаешь?»  
– Думаю, в первые годы ему будет всё равно, какие в комнате обои.  
– Дорогой, ты меня не слушаешь! Причём тут обои? Я говорила про подвязки!  
***  
Ответ Руквуд традиционно начал с того, что Лорду было уже известно: что при создании хоркрукса в носитель переносятся мысли и желания хозяина.  
– То есть то, что и составляет душу. Впоследствии они несколько видоизменяются, сливаясь с сущностью носителя, как правило – мощного артефакта. Иногда возникает что-то вроде новой, искусственной личности. Как я понимаю, раньше вы выбирали сознательно, что именно из чувств и воспоминаний вложить в тот или иной предмет?  
Лорд задумался. Вряд ли это можно было назвать сознательным – скорее, он просто знал, что именно столо оставить там или там. Неужели в случае с Беллой чутьё его подвело? Ведь он, поглощённый ритуалом, даже не представлял, что именно отдаёт ей, уверенный, что – с его-то опытом – всё сделает правильно. А кстати, что могло к ней перейти? Что сделало из сильной, талантливой и безжалостной ведьмы слащавую идиотку, которая, наплевав на приближение исторического момента, увлечённо выбирает всякую свадебную мишуру?  
– Я всё обдумал и пришёл к выводу…  
– Я весь внимание.  
– Вы – единственный человек, которому удалось зайти так далеко по пути, на который иные боятся и ступить.  
«Спасибо, я знаю».  
– Никто до вас не делал больше одного хоркрукса.  
«Кто бы мог подумать?»  
– Возможно, в итоге ваша душа стала настолько истощённой и нестабильной, что хоркруксу для придания себе устойчивости пришлось вытянуть нечто из самых дальних её уголков, о существовании которых вы и сами давно забыли. Магглы называют такие уголки «подсознанием», в противоположность операциям с использованием кратковременной и долговременной памяти, называемой ими…  
***  
Лекция длилась уже полчаса. Пригодились даже навыки, полученные когда-то на уроках Бинса: спать с открытыми глазами, используя в качестве будильника «ключевые слова». Например, «миссис Лестрейндж».  
– На основе вашей беседы с миссис Лестрейндж я пришёл к выводу, что в данном случае подсознательным вкладом могли быть ваши детские мечты или желания.  
– Руквуд, вы издеваетесь? Хотите сказать, что я в детстве мечтал выбирать подходящие к платью обои?  
– Конечно, нет, мой Лорд! Но… вы, к примеру, могли желать, чтобы дом был более комфортным. Или больше игрушек. Или чтобы родители не ссорились.  
– У меня не было родителей, – пробурчал Лорд, но Руквуд не смутился – даже обрадовался.  
– Вот видите! Неужели вам никогда не хотелось, чтобы они у вас были?  
На этот вопрос Лорд не стал отвечать, а настаивать Руквуд не рискнул. Но если быть честным хотя бы с собой… конечно, он мечтал о таком. Все приютские дети хотят, чтобы однажды открылась дверь, и в неё вошла красивая и добрая женщина – их мама. Или тетя. Или просто кто-то из родственников или тех, кому очень хочется завести ребенка. Но, Мерлин свидетель, Том Риддл очень рано сумел выбросить из головы эту чушь! Лет с шести – он был уверен – даже мыслей подобных не возникало.  
– Ладно, допустим, что вся эта ерунда не ушла из моей головы, а забилась в её дальний угол. Но что происходит с Беллой? Она-то почему свихнулась?.. В эту сторону? – добавил, помолчав.  
– У каждого из нас есть своё подсознательное. Возможно, у миссис Лестрейндж когда-то были мечты об идеальном мужчине или идеальной семье. Дамы из благородных семей умеют обуздывать свои желания, но, как мы уже видели, «отказаться от мечты – не значит от неё избавиться». А теперь, столкнувшись с вашим подсознательным, оно приняло такую странную форму. Помните, я говорил о возникновении новой личности? Вы же понимаете, что она может быть не похожа ни на хозяина, ни на носителя?  
– И что мне теперь делать? Как избавить Беллу от хоркрукса, пока я на ней не женился?  
К концу следующей речи Руквуда стало ясно, что задуманное пусть сложно, но при соблюдении некоторых условий осуществимо. Нужно только собрать хоркруксы в единое целое, убрав их изо всех носителей одновременно. Восстановить душу такой, какой она когда-то была. А потом можно будет и новые создавать. Только уже сознательно, тщательно отбирая и дозируя порции воспоминаний и эмоций.  
Как объединить хоркруксы, в книге говорилось совершенно ясно.  
***  
– Думаете, мой Лорд, у вас получится?  
– Уверен, что да. Что сложного может быть в том, чтобы раскаяться? Конечно, я раскаиваюсь! – повысил голос Лорд. – Раскаиваюсь, что сделал хоркруксом эту ненормальную! Вы не представляете, как я раскаиваюсь! – продолжил он, глядя почему-то в потолок, будто там должен был сидеть тот, кто его обязательно услышит.  
То ли не услышали, то ли раскаянье оказалось неправильное – но чувства, что хоть что-нибудь изменилось, не возникло.  
– Не сработало? – сочувственно спросил Руквуд.  
– Думаю, нет.  
И, будто в подтверждение этих слов, в дверях снова показалась Белла с каталогом:  
– Дорогой! Как ты считаешь, какие колёса должны быть у коляски?  
– Круглые, – тихо и обречённо ответил Лорд.  
Руквуд развел руками.  
– Ничего, мой Лорд. Не получилось этим способом – попробуем другой. Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю!  
***  
На следующий день Руквуд притащил две клетки с белыми мышами. В одной сидело четыре, в другой, почему-то, только одна.  
– Понимаете, если создать несколько образцов хоркруксов, причём создавая их, скажем, в разное время суток… Видите этих четырёх мышей?  
Лорд кивнул. Руквуд засунул руку в клетку, поймал одну:  
– Это будет утренний подопытный образец.  
«Утренний» смотрел на него несчастным взглядом красных глазок… А ведь и правда похож на Рабастана по утрам! Руквуд отпустил его, поймал вторую мышь:  
– Вот дневной… кусается, сво… Простите, мой Лорд. – Вытащил руку, сунул в рот два пальца. – И еффё носьной… Простите, мой Лорд! И ещё ночной и вечерний.  
– А это какой? – Лорд указал на отдельно сидевшую мышь. Он понемногу начал закипать. Чёрт бы побрал этих ученых! Дай им волю – кого угодно разберут на образцы!  
– Это «контрольная группа». На её примере мы будем изучать…  
– Не малова-а-ата ли-и «гру-у-уппа»? – эту фразу он почти прошипел.  
– Э-э-э… так мне это… Финансирование срезали!  
– Я тебе, болвану, сейчас такое срежу! Авада Кедавра! – Самое главное было – не попасть. – Ты что несёшь, идиот?! Какие «опытные образцы»? Какая «контрольная группа»? Может, мне душу сразу на микроскопические срезы поделить, чтобы ты мог её изучать беспрепятственно?  
– А можете? – Руквуд взглянул с такой безумной надеждой, что Лорду стало по-настоящему страшно.  
– Круцио! – Тут можно было не промахиваться, ну да ладно.  
– Поймите, мой Лорд! Единственный способ изучить и сравнить поведение живых хоркруксов в условиях, близких к естественным...  
– Авада… – Может, всё-таки попасть? Нет, жалко – умный, хоть и дурак!  
– Пощадите!  
– Я просил совета, а не участия в глупом эксперименте.  
Руквуд, всё так же пересчитывая углы гостиной, стал уверять, что эксперимент ни в коем случае не глупый.  
– Я вам дам сутки на раздумья! – это он уже крикнул из-за двери. Надо же: ученый, а как быстро бегает!  
***  
Мышей Лорд скормил Нагини. Сидел и смотрел, как та раз за разом ныряет в открытую клетку; ещё и комментировал: «Так, это был утренний опытный образец… Приятного аппетита! Ночной… Ага, вечерний пошёл! Дневной, ты куда? Врёшь, не уйдёшь!» Зачем-то оставил только «контрольную группу», и не пожалел: вскоре заглянула Белла, принесла пачку каталогов. На этот раз, кажется, с образцами обивки для кресел.  
– Дорогой, я никак не могу выбрать… Ой, какая мышенька! А как её зовут?  
– Контрольная Группа, – честно ответил Лорд.  
Белла протянула ладонь, и Контрольная Группа тут же вскарабкалась по рукаву до самого плеча. Ну, если выбирать между пастью Нагини и Беллой… Хотя Лорд уже сам не был уверен, что именно он бы предпочёл.  
– Мышенька… маленький… – ворковала Белла. – Кстати, дорогой, что-то мне ужасно хочется солёных огурцов со взбитыми сливками.  
– Ты же ещё не беременна! – так и подпрыгнул Лорд.  
– Я тренируюсь! – обиделась Белла. И хлопнула дверью. Хоть на какое-то время избавился и от неё, и от мыши. Увы, ненадолго:  
«Через полчаса я развожусь с Руди. Смотри, не опаздывай!» – было в упавшей перед ним записке.  
На церемонии развода Рудольфус выглядел подозрительно довольным. А Лорд ему отчаянно завидовал.  
***  
Больше Руквуд не приносил ни гениальных идей, ни мышей. Впрочем, Лорду и Беллы с Контрольной Группой хватало. Хвостатая тварь, украшенная черным бантиком-бабочкой, постоянно то сидела у его невесты на плече, то выглядывала из прически, а то и бегала по столу, нервируя Лорда и Нагини, а Петтигрю заставляя постоянно вылизываться.  
Подготовка к свадьбе шла полным ходом. Лорд сам разослал приглашения, вычеркнув из списка только Дамблдора (Под Беллино обиженное: «Он же наш первый учитель!»), Лонгботтома («Мы же родственники! По отцовской линии!») и пару дементоров, с которыми у Беллы, оказывается, за столько лет сложилась вполне душевная связь.  
Изменил обивку стульев, вместо красной в белый горошек взяв тёмно-синюю. Горошек, правда, оставил – иначе не соглашалась Белла.  
Теперь оставалось только ждать свадьбы. И – самое ужасное – первой брачной ночи.  
***  
– Что значит «не можете», мой Лорд? – в недоумении смотрел на него Руквуд. – Не то чтобы Отдел Тайн занимался такими вопросами, но как мужчина мужчине… Вы что – ни разу?!  
– После возвращения – нет.  
– Но почему?  
– А как? – Лорд распахнул мантию и замолчал, наслаждаясь замешательством этого учёного болтуна. Что, не встречал такого?  
– Да. Это… Впечатляет, конечно. А они… оба действующие?  
– Идиот! – не выдержал Лорд, и Руквуд моментально испарился.  
***  
За окном устанавливали свадебный шатёр. Само собой, в обстановке строжайшей секретности, но… Лорд был уверен, что одно из неподписанных поздравлений точно было от Дамблдора.  
Завтра начнётся его семейная жизнь. Домечтался, Том Риддл, идиот малолетний!  
А самое страшное – что жизнь эта будет вечной. Ведь «естественным путём» хоркруксы могут размножаться без конца! А он… Так вечно и будет сидеть на стульях в горошек, слушать капризы Беллы и ловить сочувственные взгляды? А чёртов Руквуд будет кормить его обещаниями и сказками про научный прогресс? И уверять, что вот-вот, лет через сто-двести, у него точно всё получится?  
Ну уж нет. Раз никто ему помочь не может – он сам это сделает. Никакое бессмертие не стоит стульев в горошек!  
– Я раскаиваюсь! – быстро заговорил Лорд. – Раскаиваюсь во всём! И в том, что боялся смерти и желал жить вечно. И в том, что расщепил душу! И в том, что убил всех тех, кого мне пришлось убить! И…  
В глазах вдруг потемнело, мебель и все предметы в комнате потеряли очертания. Откуда-то доносилось истошное «Ми-и-илый!» – наверное, Белле снова захотелось клубники с оливками, соленым огурцом и красным перцем. А Лорду… Вернее, Тому уже было всё равно: он проваливался в бездонную дыру, летел по тёмному туннелю неизвестно куда. Света в конце туннеля видно не было, но Том очень хотел верить, что он есть.  
***  
Свет там действительно был – шёл из окна, знакомого решётчатого окна, чисто вымытого изнутри и заляпанного уличной грязью снаружи. Точно такое было в его приютской спальне.  
Том сел в кровати, оглянулся – да, он именно там. Неужели ему снова одиннадцать лет, и скоро должен прийти?.. Кто именно, почему-то не припоминалось. Кажется, он стремительно терял свои взрослые воспоминания, превращаясь в обыкновенного ребенка. Вернее, в себя прежнего. Приютского мальчика Тома, который именно сегодня узнает, что он вовсе не… Так, а что именно узнает?  
Он спрыгнул с кровати и понял, что с возрастом точно ошибся. Ему не одиннадцать, а… кажется, не больше пяти! Мерлин, да что с ним происходит? И кто такой этот Мерлин? У них приюте таких не было.  
Лучше всего – пока он ещё хоть что-то помнит – пойти туда, откуда всё и началось: к кабинету миссис Коул. Сейчас она как раз должна беседовать… с кем-то. Но дверь его комнаты сама распахнулась, в проёме мелькнуло платье лилового цвета. Вошла миссис Коул, а за ней – женщина с рыжими волосами. Интересно, почему женщина? Вроде должен быть странный тип с бородой… или нет?  
Увидев Тома, женщина улыбнулась.  
– Мой племянник именно такой, каким я его себе представляла, – сказала она миссис Коул и повернулась к Тому: – Наконец-то я тебя нашла, дорогой!  
Он не знал, что сказать. А зачем эта незнакомая тетенька его искала? И кто она такая вообще?  
– Так я заберу его прямо сейчас?  
Миссис Коул согласно закивала:  
– Чем скорее, тем лучше, мисс… миссис… как вас там? Всё, собирайся! – сказала Тому и первой начала складывать его вещи в облезлый чемодан, бормоча про себя: «Господи, неужели избавились?»  
***  
Заговорить Том сумел, только когда они вышли на улицу.  
– А вы и правда моя тетя?  
Женщина нахмурилась:  
– Вообще-то нет. Ладно, давай знакомиться. Я – Мюриэль, а твой адрес мне дали в Министерстве. Там недавно открылся отдел помощи сиротам вроде тебя.  
– Получается, вы меня усыновили?  
Мюриэль рассмеялась:  
– Получается так.  
Но Том всё ещё хмурился. Кажется, он что-то упустил из виду. Или забыл? Или пока не узнал?  
– А почему я должен вам верить?  
– Ты и не должен. Но попробовать-то можно, правда? – Она протянула ему руку – открыто, ладонью вверх, приглашая то ли взяться, то ли хлопнуть по ней, «дать пять».  
– Я попробую, – кивнул Том, взял за руку Мюриэль и пошёл вместе с ней – дальше и дальше от приюта. Туда, где между двух магазинчиков приткнулся бар со странным названием «Дырявый котёл».


End file.
